


The Bounds of Modesty

by jadestrick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Parenthood, Short, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadestrick/pseuds/jadestrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all you need is your mother.</p><p>Written July 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bounds of Modesty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitriona_3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/gifts).



> Author: [jadestrick](http://jadestrick.livejournal.com/)  
> Title: The Bounds of Modesty  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: None  
> Word Count: 204  
> Notes: This one is for [caitriona_3](http://caitriona-3.livejournal.com/) for being wonderful and donating a Tornado V-Gift for the auctions in [HelptheSouth](http://helpthesouth.livejournal.com/). Thank you so much, hon! She also gave me the prompt "telling the parents," so I hope this one lives up to it!

Hermione slumped back onto her bed. She closed her eyes and held the letter up to her nose, breathing in the scent of leftover musk. Breathing in deeply, she willed the words to enter her and calm her mind. Only one more month. One more month of words, words, words, and then stolen glances and slight hand brushing in the halls of Hogwarts. But she could at least see Draco then.

A knock came at her door and opened without an invitation. She felt rather than saw her mother come in and lay down beside her on the bed. Hermione's eyes closed as she felt her mother brush away the strands of hair on her forehead and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"What is it, my love?" Her mother whispered. "You've been quiet for days."

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at her mother. Even as a teenager, she wasn't naïve enough to not see the thousands of worries in her mother's eyes and for a split second, she thought about giving the common answer that grades were only ever her issue. Her emotions boiled though and she threw caution to the wind and opened her mouth.

"Well," she began. "It's this boy..."


End file.
